Love in the Hate
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Lily siembra la confusion en la mente de James al preguntarle si odia a Snape. JamesxSnape con lemon. ff hecho por una apuesta, no asusteis XD


**wolas! SOY KSAN! (aplausos)q tal? bueno, hace tiempo que queria publicar este ff (lor: hace meses ¬¬), pero no porque me guste muchisimo, sino porque lo hice por una apuesta. me explico: nos apostamos lor y yo en q asiento del coche se sentaria nuestra amiga esther, y yo perdi. lor me dijo que hiciera un James-Snape con lemon por haber perdido y aqui lo teneis. es mi primer lemon, asi q no me regañeis mucho si no esta bien... xD dentro de poco publicare un sirius-remus y tambien mi ff (el laaargooo)**

**Pos os dejo con este ff ! espero que os guste!**

**Recordatorio: es por una apuesta, yo no hago estas cosas... XD el ff esta compuesto por capitulos cortos, no os asusteis.**

**Recordatorio para misi: espera mi carta que (por fin!) te llegara pronto n.n**

**ahora si, os dejo con el ff!**

**LOVE IN THE HATE**

LA PELEA

Cerca del mediodía los pájaros dejaron de cantar. Por alguna extraña razón, estos pequeños animalitos tenían la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir que pondría en marcha dos corazones dormidos. Y por eso querían que hubiese silencio.

Y en verdad lo había:

En los jardines nevados no se oía ni un solo grito, risa o llanto.

Tampoco dentro del gran castillo de piedra se oía ruido alguno.

Hogwarts parecía desierto.

Casi todos los alumnos estaban o, en sus salas comunes o en el gran comedor.

Era un gélido día de diciembre y nadie tenia ganas de pasear por los jardines.

El lago estaba tranquilo, y su superficie parecía un inmenso espejo de cristal.

Se oyó un crujido. Alguien había abierto la puerta del castillo y corría por la nieve. Iba perseguido de otras cuatro personas.

El chico que salio primero, con una bufanda verde y plateada, corría como si le persiguiera el diablo y, los que iban detrás de él, con bufandas rojas y doradas, ansiaban darle alcance.

Y lo consiguieron.

En un descuido del de la bufanda verde, los otro cuatro le agarraron por la túnica y le tiraron al suelo.

Un chico, de pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, sacó una varita mágica y amenazo al chico del suelo. Otro chico, moreno y con gafas, hizo lo mismo, pero al ver que el de la bufanda verde sacaba la suya, le dio un fuerte puntapié en la mano.

El chico soltó un grito de dolor, y este se oyó por todo los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Uno de los cuatro perseguidores, gordito y pelo sucio, se rió con ganas.

Un muchacho de pelo castaño previno a los otros 3, y les persuadió para que se fuesen de allí, cosa que funcionó, ya que los cuatro muchachos de las bufandas rojas y doradas volvieron deprisa dentro del colegio.

El chico del suelo se quedó allí, quieto como una estatua.

Y todo volvió a estar en silencio.

* * *

LA PREGUNTA

- ¿lo habéis oído?

- ¿el que?

- parece que James Potter ha roto la mano de Snape...

- ¿en serio?

- Eso dicen

- ¡que bestia!

Los alumnos murmuraban entre sí el hacho que había ocurrido por la mañana; James Potter, el capitán del equipo de quiddich de Gryffindor, se había peleado con su archienemigo, Severus Snape. Bueno, a decir verdad, siempre se estaban peleando, pero esta vez uno acabó en la enfermería y otro castigado.

En la sala común de Gryffindor no se hablaba de otra cosa, como si no hubiese temas con que hablar.

Una chica pelirroja, realmente enojada, fue directamente hacia los 4 chicos que persiguieron a Snape.

- ¿pero porque habéis hecho eso degenerados mentales¡

Los merodeadores la miraron asombrados.

- ¿no es obvio?- pregunto un chico con una coleta

- No Sirius, ya nada es obvio ni normal. Siempre le estáis persiguiendo, o pegando o echándole algún maleficio. ¡Y me gustaría saber por qué!

- Lily, lo odiamos ¿vele? Esa es razón suficiente- contestó un muchacho con gafas y pelo alborotado

- James, no me vengas con esas, porque yo te conozco. Tiene que haber otra razón¡estoy segura!- la chica se acercó mas a James- ¿porque no le quieres ni ver¿Por qué le odia¿Te ha hecho algo tan grave para que le atormentes toda su vida?

James miró a su novia a los ojos.

No, no la podía contestar. Aun no.

La razón era obvia: ni él mismo sabia porque odiaba a Snape, aunque...

- Lily, dejalo estar... - dijo un chico con el pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, y con ojos dorados.

- No Remus, ya me he cansado de aguantar todas las peleas en las que se mete sin ninguna razón- contestó señalando a James. Después le miro directamente a los ojos y preguntó- ¿Odias a Snape?

Su novio aguantó su mirada, pero no contestó.

* * *

LA RESPUESTA

Severus Snape era un chico que no caía bien a la gente. Con su singular aspecto y su don para alejarse de las personas, no tenia muchos amigos.

En ese instante se encontraba solo, en la enfermería.

- Bueno, Snape, creo que me merezco un descanso- la enfermera, antes de salir por una puerta que daba a su despacho dijo- creo que el señor Potter vendrá enseguida.

Snape gruñó. Potter. ¿Por que Potter?

Podrían haber mandado a otro ¿no? Pero tuvo que ser Potter.

¿Por qué le habían puesto de castigo cuidarle a el?

Severus Snape no necesitaba a nadie para cuidarse.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y entró James muy ceñudo.

Los dos chicos se miraron con odio largo rato. Desviaron la mirada a la vez.

James cogió una silla y se sentó lo mas lejos posible del Slythering. Este, por su parte, se puso a leer su libro de pociones, y ha escribir en él, como tenia por costumbre.

James le miraba disimuladamente.

"¿odias a Snape?".

La pregunta le ahogaba y casi notaba como un nudo en la garganta.

No. En verdad no odiaba a Snape. Desde que le vio por primera vez noto algo raro y, al no saber que era, lo asoció con "odio a primera vista".

Pero, ahora que había crecido, sabia perfectamente que era todo lo contrario.

Muchas veces se frustraba, porque cada vez que maltrataba a Snape, crecía en el un remordimiento tan grande que era como si se estuviera maltratando el mismo.

Ahora lo sabia.

Mirando a Snape se estaba dando cuenta de que no odiaba al Slythering.

Era algo más complicado.

Mas profundo,

Mas intimo.

Era...

* * *

DESCONCIERTO

Snape leía las recetas de pociones sin interés. Estaba intranquilo.

Cada vez que veía a Potter se ponía nervioso, y el no saber por que, le enfurecía.

Desde primero se odiaban y él, muchas veces, se preguntaba por que.

Había veces en las que se arrepentía de hacer maldiciones contra Potter, y eso también le enfurecía, ya que no sabia la razón de su arrepentimiento.

Aun se preguntaba por que le latía el corazón cuando se encontraba con Potter.

Si de odio o de...

- Oye Quejicus

Snape dio un respingo

- ¿qué quieres?- pregunto sin ganas

- ¿Sabes por que nos pasa esto?

Snape levantó los ojos.

Era casualidad que el se estuviera preguntando lo mismo?

¿A que se refería Potter?

- No sé de que estas hablando- gruñó

- Veras... – James carraspeó. Parecía nervioso, observó Snape- ¿tu sabes... si de verdad nos odiamos?

- ¿Qué? Bueno, es obvio, claro que... – Snape se paró. El tampoco lo sabia

- ¿Qué?

- No preguntes cosas estúpidas Potter. Pues claro que nos odiamos.- Snape se dio la vuelta en la cama- ahora dejame en paz

James no lo hizo. Se levanto de un salto y se dirigió hacia la cama de Snape.

Se sentó en ella.

- ¿Pero que haces!- Snape, alarmado, se separó cuanto pudo de James

- Severus¿tu me odias?

Snape se quedó en shock.

No se podía mover.

Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban y no los podía ordenar.

Miró a James. Le había llamado por su nombre.

Se alegro enormemente, pero eso lo preocupó.

¿Odiabas a James?

* * *

LA CONFESIÓN

- Yo...

La enfermería se había quedado en silencio. Parecía que era como en el mediodía

Nada se oía. Nadie hablaba.

- Contesta por favor, necesito saberlo, ya me estoy humillando bastante- pidió James

Snape no sabia que contestar.

Recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con Potter.

Todos violentos.

Todos humillantes.

Pero esos momentos le llenaban de una profunda tristeza y desilusión, por eso todo lo volcaba contra James.

Contra su enemigo

¿Enemigo?

O más bien...

James esperaba la respuesta.

No se creía que hubiera hecho eso, pero estaba demasiado confuso.

Tenia en el corazón como una llama que, dependiendo de la respuesta del otro, le quemaría o le aliviaría por dentro.

Pensaba en Lily, su querida Lily.

Su novia.

La chica a la que quería.

Pero la quería porque tenia quedar un heredero a los Potter.

En verdad a quien amaba era al chico que tenia a su lado

No podía esperar

- ¡Contesta, maldita sea!

James le cogió de las muñecas y le tumbo en la cama, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, pero esa mirada no estaba llena de odio.

Estaba llena de...

- Suéltame Potter- siseo Snape

- Contesta- repitió James

- Suéltame

Siguieron mirándose.

Sus caras cada vez estaban mas cerca...

- No lo sé Potter, no lo sé- respondió Snape

James se paralizó

- ¿cómo que no lo sabes?

- No, no lo sé- Snape suspiró- aun no sé porque te amo.

* * *

UNIDOS

James se quedo en blanco, no lo podía asimilar.

Aun no, pero...

Snape tampoco se podía mover.

Acababa de comprenderlo todo.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y, lentamente, se fueron acercando, hasta fundirse en un beso, cada vez mas apasionado.

James dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre Snape y, en su lugar, lo abrazó

Ambos se quitaron las camisetas con un frenesí propio de alguien que quiere empezar pronto y que nunca quiere acabar.

Cuando sintieron la piel del otro, sufrieron una descarga de adrenalina.

Hacia calor,y sus pieles perladas de sudor brillaban junto a la luz del atardecer.

Se siguieron besando desenfrenadamente, como queriéndose dar en un segundo todo el amor que no se dieron en años

Poco a poco, Snape también sintió una pequeña llama, que el se había pensado que era de odio, y notaba que empezaba a florecer al notar los labios de James en su cuello.

James empezó a dar pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello de Snape y, despacio empezó a bajar, besando la piel de Snape con dulzura, y saboreando el sabor salado de su sudor.

El también lo sentía, sentía la llama, y aun no se creía lo que estaba haciendo.

James siguió con besos el pequeño hilo de vello que iba desde el ombligo de Snape hasta mas abajo.

Después se incorporo y metió su mano dentro del pantalón de Severus.

Ambos gimieron de placer, sintiéndose como en el paraíso.

Snape estaba en éxtasis. No podía pensar.

Sintió que james se desabrochaba los pantalones y cerro los ojos, porque sabia lo que iba a pasar.

Poco a poco noto algo que le rozaba la entrepierna, y un dolor agudo por su zona de atrás.

- ¡Ay¡Maldito Potter¡¿No te contentas con hacerme sufrir con patadas, no¡Y ahora esto!- Snape apretó los dientes

- ¡Relajate Quejicus! Pronto te sentirás mejor

- Ya, claro- añadió con escepticismo- ahora ya sé lo que sienten los perros cuando les meten un termómetro por el...

Pero se dio cuenta que James tenia razón.

Comenzaron a moverse mas deprisa, y ambos sintieron un violento orgasmo.

Se sentían en la gloria, no podían pensar en nada.

Era amor. Ahora lo entendían.

El placer que sentían ambos revelaba el amor que tanto habían ocultado.

En ese momento, ninguno se dio cuenta de la cruel verdad que las esperaba.

* * *

RESIGNACIÓN

- ¿Cómo lo pasaste en el castigo, debió de ser horrible

Sirius notaba a su amigo como distante, y se preocupo aun más al ver que no contestaba a su pregunta.

- James¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Remus. James volvió en sí

- No, nada, solo estaba pensando que venganza hago contra Snape- gruó james, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pareció que los demás se quedaban satisfechos.

Era la hora del desayuno, y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que se habían quedado se encontraban comiendo en el Gran Comedor, como ellos.

Había mucho ruido, a pesar de estar en navidades.

- ¡Eh¡Mirad a Quejicus!- gritó Sirius

Snape andaba en ese momento hacia la mesa de Slythering, pero lo hacia con movimientos raros.

Miró por un instante a James con una mirada extraña.

- Ja, ja, ja¡parece que esta estreñido!- rió Sirius

James se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada.

Lily, su novia, se acercó a él.

- ¡Hola¿Que tal el día¿Cómo te fue el castigo?- esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, ya que estaba de acuerdo con el castigo impuesto.

James se encogió de hombros, no tenia ánimos de hablar de eso.

- Oye James- siguió Lily- aun no me has contestado a la pregunta

- ¿Cuál¿Ya quieres tener un bebe?

- ¡NO!- gritó Lily. James se rió- me refiero a que si odias a Snape o no.

James suspiro. Su novia era una cabezota.

Tragó con dificultad. Ya lo había pensado

Y ya tenia la respuesta, pero también se había dado cuenta de esa responsabilidad que conlleva decir la verdad.

Miró a su novia con infinito cariño.

No, no se lo podía decir, seria muy cruel.

Todo dependía de la herencia.

Si no fuese por eso, él...

Ya lo había aceptado y sabia perfectamente que Snape también.

Ambos solo tenían que...

- ¿James¿Pasa algo?- dijo Lily

- No... –suspiro el chico

- ¿Me vas a contestar?

James la miró a los ojos.

- Si Lily, odio a Snape.

... volver a la normalidad.

FIN

**Wolas de new! os ha gustado? weno, agradeceria mucho vuestros Reviews, malos o buenos (prefiero que sean buenos... xD) y os dejo hasta mi proximo ff!**

**Muchos besos:**

**KSan Potter Nakano**

**Dedicado a: Lor Lupin (no me vuelvas a tener que hacer otro ff asi eh? XD)**


End file.
